cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael von Preußen
, }} The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Michael von Preussen'.'' Michael von Preußen (formally styled His Imperial Majesty Michael) is the first and current Emperor of Großgermania, King of Germany, Consul of the Lower Zorge Valley, Lord Protector of Maiden's Isle, Perpetual Vicar (head) of the National Unionist Party of Großgermania (NUPG), and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Military of Großgermania. Michael was born in the , in . Gaining prominence as a politician, he was elected president of the Student Government at Albert-Schweitzer-Oberschule as a teenager. A talented student, Michael gratuated young at the age of sixteen, then gaining a law degree at the Free University of Berlin. In 2007, following the creation of the German National Unionist Party (DNUP), the federal German government moved to ban the party as 'unconstitutional' under the , claiming it was a reformation of the . The Party hired a team of lawyers headed by Michael to lead the defense. After a lengthy battle, the Federal Constitutional Court ruled in favor of the Party, citing Michael's argument that the party, while politically fascist, 'firmly opposed the racist and undemocratic policies of the and the Nazi Party'. Michael's victory in the case gained him noteriety in the Party, and he was nominated as leader prior to the emergency elections held in Germany in 2007. Promising respite from the , which was having a significant impact on the German economy, the DNUP won the elections by a slight majority, von Preußen becoming Chancellor. On 11 November 2008, the NUPG was formed, with Michael being elected by the Body Republic as leader. He was subsequently elected Emperor of Großgermania following the Empire's founding on 12 December 2008. On 15 May 2009, a plenipotentiary representing Michael signed the Maiden's Isle Purchase, which he later ratified. The document established the sale of by the Republic of Jerna to the King of Germany in perpeturity. The purchase of the island caused some alarm amongst members of the Reichstag, who worried that Michael was simply trying to expand his political power without benefitting the Empire as a whole. In order to avoid a constitutional challenge regarding Germany's acquisition of the territory, Michael orchestrated an arrangement by which he was named Lord Protector of Maiden's Isle, which remained independent from Großgermania through a with the Kingdom of Germany. As a result of Michael's prevention of Großgermania's benefit of the acquisition of territory, many Reichstag members planned a sit-in at the Imperial Palace in protest. Deciding to avoid direct confrontation, Michael arranged a last-minute diplomatic mission to Penisola Italiana. Further angered, the Reichstag illegally impeached Michael on 21 May. He was replaced with Alexandra von Nassau. After gaining the support of many European fascist states, Michael led an invasion of Großgermania by the . Alexandra, faced with over a million desertions by troops still loyal to Michael, surrendered unconditionally within six days of the invasion. Category:Individuals category:Politicians Category:People of Großgermania Category:Politicians of Großgermania